


A Seed That Grows

by IchijouKenichiro



Series: Days Like These [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gigolas Week 3, M/M, Modern AU, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchijouKenichiro/pseuds/IchijouKenichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is curious how Legolas' sleep over at Gimli's went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seed That Grows

**Author's Note:**

> For Gigolas Week 3, prompt Outsider POV
> 
> Thank you again to Pazithigallifreya for helping to make this coherent. How would I make it through Gigolas Week without you?
> 
> And also, thank you to Somethingincorporeal for Britpicking for me again. You're lovely, darling <3
> 
> This is part of the [Days Like These](http://archiveofourown.org/series/315596) Series

“So how was your sleepover?” Tauriel asked Legolas the next day as they rode to school.

Legolas had been quiet at dinner after coming back from spending the night at Gimli’s house. And then he had gone straight to bed afterwards. It was unusual behavior for the talkative Legolas. Tauriel was rarely ever able to get him to stop talking about the roleplaying campaigns he and Gimli had gone on. 

“It was fine,” Legolas replied quietly, not even looking over at her.

“You play more of that orc dungeon thing?”

“Mh-hm.”

Tauriel raised her eyebrow, she knew he was holding back from her. “Did you guys finish it? You haven't mentioned anything this time.”

“Yeah. Well, no. We got a little further,” said Legolas distractedly. 

“Did you guys kiss finally?” she asked with a knowing smile. 

“Tauriel!” he cried, almost weaving off the sidewalk.

“What?” she replied, with seeming innocence. “I told you all about Kili and my dates. Why can’t I make sure things are going well with you and Gimli?”

Legolas pouted. “But that stuff is private.”

“C’mon, Legolas, we're family. What could go wrong?” 

“It's easier for you. Father would never even dream of allowing me to be with anyone but some rich girl whose dad owned a big company to start a merger with or something.”

Tauriel stopped her bike and Legolas stopped when he noticed she wasn't riding beside him. He hopped off and reversed to where she was. 

Poor Legolas. She had taken for granted at first that Legolas might not be allowed to be open about his choice in partner. But when Legolas had hinted very subtly about being interested in boys, Thranduil had instantly become cold and curt. She had gone back to Legolas’ room with him and they talked half the night about what he might do. 

“I didn't mean to rub salt in the wound. I just want to know you're happy. Besides,” Tauriel said elbowing Legolas in the rib, “who do you think convinced your father to let you stay over? You know I will always keep your secrets.”

Legolas stared at the ground. 

“C’mon, you know you're dying to tell me.”

Legolas pushed his hair out of his face. “Mostly we just talked.”

Tauriel smiled. She had known she would get Legolas to open back up. They'd been living together since the accident when Tauriel was nine years old and they had been best friends since they were four. And even though losing her parents had been difficult, having her best friend become her brother was a great comfort. Like his father, Legolas was fiercely protective of her, even jealous at times. But it had always felt good to know how much her new family cared for her. 

“Mostly. So you did other things too?” Tauriel asked. 

“No!” Legolas cried. 

Tauriel gave him a look that said “Don't lie to me.”

“No, it’s not… it’s not what you’re thinking. Well, not really,” stuttered Legolas, flushing deeply. 

Legolas and Gimli competed in everything they could. It had started as a bitter rivalry. Eventually, however, they had seemed to find a sort of mutual respect for one another. They still competed, but as friends. Never being far from one another after that. 

Legolas hadn't officially started dating Gimli yet. Tauriel recognized that Thranduil’s rather traditionally views and unrealistically high standards for his family that had Legolas was too worried to commit to a relationship just yet. But she hoped over time that that could change. 

“Not really, but a little?” she coaxed. Legolas could be so difficult when he thought he should be private about something he wished to speak about. 

“We had like one brief moment,” said Legolas as he got back on his bike and started to ride off. 

Tauriel gasped in delight and then followed after him. “So you did kiss him!”

“Shhhh!” Legolas waved his arm at her as he looked around for anyone who might overhear. “Not so loud!”

Tauriel laughed. “Just say ’yes’ then and I'll leave you alone.”

“It was just a quick thing. No need to make such a big deal about it,” grumbled Legolas, embarrassed. 

Tauriel let the subject drop. The kiss had been something special. Legolas wouldn't be acting like this if it hadn't been. He was always so cute when it came to his feelings. Tauriel knew it was important to keep Legolas’ secret for as long as he wanted to keep it. But she also wanted to help open Thranduil up to the idea slowly over time.

“I'm happy for you. You two will look so handsome together at the formal,” she teased, but she also meant it. 

The Greenwood family had taken such good care of her over the years and she cared for them as if they were her own blood. She wanted them all to be happy. She wanted them all to get along with each other. 

Below Thanduil’s cold exterior, he was incredibly sentimental and emotional. His son was the most important thing in his life. It was obvious in the way he rearranged his work schedule and made sure to find time for the both of them throughout the week. Family was important to him. 

“Shut up,” Legolas said, playfully. 

“I'm serious! You both should get matching suits and bow ties.”

“Keep this up and we’ll make you and Kíli come in matching clothes too,” teased Legolas, seeming to relax to his old self again. 

Tauriel smiled to herself. It was going to be hard to get Thranduil to accept the relationship and give Gimli a fair chance. But she knew that no matter what Thranduil would still love Legolas. She just wanted to figure out a way to keep the father and son’s relationship intact through the fights that were sure to come. They would be happier that way and both her Godfather and Legolas deserved it. 

She had a lot of work ahead of her.


End file.
